My Little Pony: Lost in Ponyland Part 1
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Neo is traveling around Equestria putting on concerts in various cities, until he is attacked by an unknown source, he later finds himself in a country outside of Equestria in a city populated by ponies that live a lifestyle similar to humans, suffering from slight memory loss, Neo befriends a group of female ponies who remind him of friends he had before, but can't remember them.


My Little Pony: Lost in Ponyland Part 1

The Cutie Mark Crusaders trotted happily across Ponyville in happy moods, they bumped into Twilight and she greeted them with a friendly smile. They asked where Neo was and Twilight said that Neo was currently on tour through various towns across Equestria. She said he was currently in the Crystal Empire and next he would be going to Manehatten. The crusaders were happy to know that Neo was performing around Equestria, but they couldn't wait for him to return to Ponyville.

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire, a crowd of ponies were gathered at a stage, waiting for Neo to begin his performance. The performance began with a cloud of fog appearing on stage, then when the fog cleared, Neo appeared on stage and began singing heavy metal songs and dancing to the songs as he performed ("For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Metallica, "Angry Again" by Megadeth, "Moth Into the Flame" by Metallica, "99 Ways to Die" by Megadeth, "Dissonance" by Hatebreed, "12 Black Rainbows" by Type O Negative, "Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot, "Soldierhead" by Newsted).

During the performance, Neo did dangerous stunts and made scary images appear with his mind, and everypony was mesmerized by his abilities. When the concert was over, everypony clapped and was impressed by the performance. After the concert, Neo met some crystal ponies and signed autographs. Then Neo flew out of the Crystal Empire and began flying towards Manehatten where he would be having his next concert.

As Neo flew towards Manehatten, something suddenly appeared out of the sky from behind him. Neo looked back and saw the flying object and it looked like so sort of flying machine like you would see in Science Fiction movies. The machine flew towards him and started shooting at him. Neo began flying through the sky faster, dodging the bullets and trying to get away from the flying machine, But the flying machine flew almost as fast as Neo could.

Neo flew in various directions as he flew, losing track of where he was. Suddenly, the machine shot a powerful beam at him, the beam hit Neo and it caused him to fall to the ground. Neo fell quickly towards the ground and he hit the ground, getting severely injured. Neo rolled across the ground and hit his head against something, knocking him unconscious. Neo laid lifeless on the ground, severely injured, not knowing who or what will find him.

Neo was laying lifeless on the ground, he was bleeding and was severely wounded from an attack from some kind of flying machine. He was so wounded and so weak, he couldn't get up and he could barely move. Then a group of ponies came around the corner and found the wounded human laying on the ground. The ponies quickly got him to the hospital and he was now being treated for his wounds.

Neo woke up a few minutes later and a pony that worked in the hospital asked him some questions about what happened to him. Sadly, because of his fall and head injury, he had some memory loss and he couldn't remember what happened to him, and he also couldn't remember where he lived or his friends. Then a visitor came in to see him and it was one of the ponies who brought him here. She was a white pony with a pink mane, and her cutie mark was a pink heart with 3 tiny yellow hearts around it.

She introduced herself as Sweetheart and she was very worried about what had happened to him. She asked him his name and what he was, she had never seen a human before. He said his name was Neo and he was a human. She was very intrigued by him and she asked him where he came from, he said he was from a planet called earth, but he couldn't remember where he was living now.

Then a group of ponies came into the room to see him and they all stared at him. Just like Sweetheart, they had never seen a human before. Sweetheart said they were her friends and she introduced them to him. She introduced her friends as Starlight, Melody, Bon Bon, Bright Eyes, Patch and Clover.

Starlight was a pink pony with a yellow mane and her cutie mark was a yellow star with 4 tiny blue stars. Melody was a hot pink pony with a blue mane and her cutie mark was a microphone. Bon Bon was a yellow pony with a purple mane and her cutie mark was a candy. Bright Eyes was an aqua colored pony with a orange mane and her cutie mark was a notepad. Patch was an orange and pinkish colored pony with a pink mane and her cutie mark was a stitch patch. And Clover was a lavender pony with a light pink mane and her cutie mark was a 4 leaf clover.

They all had some questions for him about who he was, what he was, where he came from and what happened to him, he did his best to answer the questions but he couldn't answer some because of his memory loss. Neo asked where he was and Sweetheart said he was in a land known as Ponyland, a magical land where ponies live in harmony. She said he was in Ponyland City right now where all the ponies go to school or work and it was kind of like how thing were back on earth.

Ponyland was a land that was right outside of Equestria that was split into 2 parts, one part was Ponyland City and the other part was the magical land part of Ponyland. The ponies in Ponyland looked a little different from the ponies from Equestria, but they were all nice and friendly like the ponies of Equestria.

Neo thanked the ponies for bringing him to the hospital and they reminded him of some friends he had, but he couldn't remember them. Sweetheart was concerned about where Neo should stay once he released from the hospital, the ponies thought about it, but Sweetheart said that Neo could stay at her house.

Neo asked her if she was sure about that and she said she would love for him to stay with her, she was pretty sure her parents wouldn't mind. Neo thanked her and Sweetheart said she hoped that he will get better very soon, then Neo went to sleep, hoping that he will be released from the hospital very soon.

Neo stayed in the Ponyland City hospital for a few more days, and after that, he was finally released from the hospital. Sweetheart had given him a note with her address on it, Neo walked down the street and walked down a neighborhood that looked kind of like a typical neighborhood back on earth. Neo found the house that Sweetheart had on the note and he knocked on the door.

A grown up pony answered the door with a smile and said she was expecting him, she was Sweetheart's mother and she said Sweetheart was waiting for him upstairs in her room. Neo walked upstairs and went inside Sweetheart's room, she greeted him with a smile and they talked for a good while. Sweetheart had many questions for him like where he came from and the friends he had, Neo still couldn't remember very well, but he seemed to recall some friends he had from another place. Sweetheart wanted to know more about them, but he couldn't remember very much.

Later when night fell, Sweetheart had a spare room where Neo could sleep for the night and Neo was grateful for everything Sweetheart was doing for him. The next day, Sweetheart had to go to school, but she told Neo to stay at her house until she comes home, Neo said he would stay and Sweetheart galloped down the streets and headed to school. Neo stayed at Sweetheart's house all day and found plenty of way to occupy his time, from watching YouTube videos to playing music with his mind.

When school ended, Sweetheart came home to check on Neo, he was glad to see her and said he was doing fine. Sweetheart was happy to hear that, then she left to meet with her friends at a private clubhouse where they have special tea parties after school. There was a small clubhouse outside one of the ponies' houses and they all sat at a round table and drank tea. Then they talked about allowing boys into their club, they had a strict rule that only girls were allowed in the club, but they were thinking of changing that rule. They made an agreement to check out the boys and see if any of them are worthy of joining their club.

And so for the next few says, Sweetheart and her friends checked out various young male ponies and studied their personalities. Sadly, some of the boys were mean, or noisy, or rough, so the girls were beginning to decide to not let boys into their club. Then the next day, the girls were coming to the clubhouse when they saw Neo coming up the street, he said hello to them and asked what the small building was, Starlight said it was their secret clubhouse and they were just going into there. Neo asked if he could join them but Starlight said it was a private club. Neo asked if he could join their club and Starlight said that they would discuss it during their meeting.

Inside the clubhouse, they talked about letting Neo join their club, Sweetheart said that Neo seems like a nice boy and she thinks he should be in the club. The other girls agreed that Neo seemed very different from the other boys, so Starlight called for a vote. Neo was sitting outside the clubhouse, wondering if the girls were going to let him join their club. Then Starlight opened the door and said, "Neo, can we see you for a minute?"

Neo walked into the clubhouse and sat at the table, then Starlight said, "Attention please, on behalf of all of us, I'd like to welcome Neo into our club." The girls clanged their tea glasses and Neo blushed. Starlight said, "Would you like to say something Neo?" Neo said, "Okay, send the chips over here." The ponies started at him for a second, then Neo said, "Please?" Then the ponies laughed and Clover passed a bowl of chips to him. Neo was happy that he was being accepted by these nice ponies, but little did he know that in Equestria, he had friends who are going to be wondering where he is."

To be continued...

End of Part 1.


End file.
